


First Time Mates

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha/Omega, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, omega kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami surprisingly goes into heat and presents as an Omega. Aomine catches his scent and lust ensues, but after it clears how will they handle this new relationship. Will they be able to make it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story, only two chapters long. Again, may lengthen it eventually.

Kagami woke up, feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable. He stood, wobbling slightly from dizziness, but moved on. He had to get ready to meet Aomine at the park to play basketball. No way was he missing out on that just because he felt a little hot. Kagami walked out his door, leaving the apartment empty and dark. For some reason when the sun hit him all he wanted to do was rush back into the apartment and crawl into bed. Shaking his head vigorously he jogging, warming his body up, not that it really needed it at this point. He felt like a furnace.

  
Finally turning the corner to the park, Kagami put his hands on his knees gasping for breath. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he had run for 3 hours, not 15 minutes. Plus, what was with all the strange stares he was getting on the way over here? Kagami was used to stares as he was a very large male who was almost 18 that hadn’t presented yet. In the world of omega/alpha/beta classes, Kagami was a freak. But this morning was different. It was almost as if just by his scent, people whipped their heads in his direction. Shrugging it off, he walked to the court, already seeing Aomine there. It was at that moment that the wind whipped into his body, carrying the most amazing smell he had ever smelt in his life. Dropping to his knees he let out a loud moan, his cock instantly hard, throbbing against his shorts.   
Aomine turned to the sound, wondering what the hell was going on. Seeing the red head on his knees, he rushed over, gripping his shoulders, looking him over frantically for an injury.

  
“Kagami! Kagami what’s wrong?”

  
The red head looked up into Aomine’s eyes, his pupils blown fully and his face flushed, “Aomine help me. I’m so hot and…it hurts.”

  
Aomine looked over the boy again, seeing nothing wrong, “What hurts, Kagami? You have to te-….”

  
Aomine sniffed the air lightly, something catching his attention. Tilting his head in confusion he leaned right into Kagami’s neck, taking a large inhale of his scent. The effect was instantaneous on his body. His teeth elongated, his claws sliding out, and his cock got hard as a rock. He felt Kagami moan again, leaning his face into his neck and rubbing their skin together. 

“Ahhh Aomine..you smell so good..”

Aomine growled, low and deep, his fingers holding the other boy tightly now, not giving him the chance to leave.

  
“Kagami, your presenting as an omega. You need to get inside away from..”

  
Aomine heard the noise before the stranger entered the park. Looking over the head of the moaning boy in front of him, Aomine saw the big man heading towards them, his eyes glued to Kagami’s back. Aomine knew what he wanted, and fuck him if he thought he was gonna lay a finger on Kagami. Letting out a deep growl, Aomine glared at the intruder, forcing him to stop. The stranger’s fists clenched, taking another step forward. Aomine stood up now, one of his hands resting on the back of Kagami’s neck, as he let out another, louder growl. Aomine had presented as an alpha a few years ago. He was the definition of the word; his body big and strong, and his instincts pushing him to protect Kagami. Challenging Aomine at this moment would be extremely stupid, and the stranger seemed to realize that, but his body was obviously taking a while to catch up with his brain. Aomine bared his teeth, snarling as the man still stood there. Jumping at the display, the stranger finally backed away, leaving the park.

  
“Kagami, we need to get you home.”

  
Aomine was truly amazed he could even think straight at this point, his alpha instinct screaming at him to push the red head to the ground and mount him until he was screaming his name. He dug his fingers into the palm of his free hand, instantly drawing blood.

  
Kagami smelt the scent instantly, reaching over in his dazed state, licking the red drops off the dark skin. Aomine’s hips thrust involuntarily, his body’s lust and desire spiking to a dangerous level.

  
Gritting his teeth he pulled Kagami up, throwing the large boy over his shoulder. Running as fast as he could with the larger boy in tow, he headed to his apartment. He had to let out a few growls again as they past more unpaired alphas. It wasn’t helping that Kagami was trying to rub his body all over Aomine’s, moaning into the boy’s ear at every moment. Aomine’s control was slipping.

  
Finally climbing the stairs to the other boy’s apartment, Aomine unlocked and kicked the door open, dropping Kagami on the couch and relocked the door, making sure no one could get in. Pressing his forehead against the closed wood, he took a deep breath, trying to clear his lust filled mind.

  
“Daiki….”

  
Aomine tensed. Looking back at Kagami, his heart stopped at the image. Kagami was spread out on the couch, his shorts and boxers on the floor. He had slid two of his fingers into his ass, it wet with slick already. His other hand was urgently pumping his cock. Kagami’s back arched slightly, his eyes never leaving Aomine’s body as he begged in a breathless voice.

  
“Daiki..please..help me…I need you.”

  
Aomine stood frozen, the image of the red head in heat forever burned into his brain. Somehow he still restrained himself as he spoke.

  
“Kagami..you don’t know what you’re asking for.”

  
He watched Kagami groan and thrust his fingers deeper into his drenched hole, “Daiki pleeeease…I do..i know…mmmmahhh I need you pleasee…”

  
Aomine’s control snapped, a rough growl coming deep from his chest as he stalked over to the other boy, ripping his clothes off as he went. His alpha instincts were screaming in triumph as he stood over the writhing body laid out for him.

  
His eyes burned into Kagami’s as he looked down at him, “There’s no going back, Taiga. After this you’re mine. Forever.”

  
Kagami gasped at the image of a naked Aomine standing over him, his nose filled with the scent of him. All he wanted was to turn over and present his ass to Aomine, begging for his cock. He reached up instead scrapping his nails down the dark skin of Aomine’s chest.

  
“Fuck me Daiki.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine immediately grabbed Kagami, pulling him up off the couch, forcing the boy to wrap his legs around him. Not being able to wait any longer, the red head grabbed Aomine’s face and crushed their lips together. A loud growl filled the room as Aomine kissed him back hard, walking as quickly as he could to the bedroom. Breaking the kiss he dropped Kagami onto the bed, not giving him a chance to change his mind as he quickly crawled up over the omega.

  
“On your hands and knees, Taiga,” Aomine growled out, staring down at the exposed red head.

  
Kagami whimpered with obedience and flipped, thrusting his ass up against Aomine’s hard cock, his hands fisting in the sheets. Mewling, he looked over his shoulder, his pupils blown with desire. He needed Aomine so bad he was aching.

  
“Daiki please…I need…”

  
Aomine gripped his hips, pulling his ass back to his hips, rubbing his hard cock all over Kagami’s slick hole, “I know what you need, Taiga. I’m gonna give it to you.”  
Kagami let out a loud moan as Aomine knelt over his body, mounting him. He could feel Aomine line up his cock with his drenched hole, his slick and heat making preparation unnecessary.

  
Kagami arched his spine, his head rolling back, “Daikiiii….DAIKI!!!”

  
Aomine thrust deep, a shout ripping from his mouth as he felt the hot, slick insides of the red head, Kagami’s ass instantly clenching around his cock as he came right away. Putting his head on the red head’s shoulder, Aomine gritted his teeth, waiting for the boy to relax a bit for him to be able to move.

  
“Ahh fuck Taiga…stop clenching, relax..”

  
Kagami moaned and wiggled under Aomine, his cock still throbbing after his release, “I’m trying…just move..fuck please just move.”

  
Aomine couldn’t stand it anymore. His mate was begging him to fuck him and his control was completely gone. Growling into Kagami’s back, Aomine moved his hands to grip the red head’s hips, thrusting forward, retreating, and then thrusting hard again. Over and over his hips moved, pushing deeper and deeper into Kagami until his balls were slapping against his ass every time he thrust. His claws dug into Kagami’s skin, leaving marks, but he couldn’t stop. His body was out of his control as he fucked into Kagami over and over again. He watched the boy under him moan and shout, cuming over and over again, begging for more. Aomine’s body moved faster and faster, deep moans and growls coming from his mouth. The alpha in him was howling, celebrating at the mating with Kagami, but he needed one thing more to feel complete.

  
As if reading his mind, Kagami turned his head, exposing his neck before him, “Daiki bite me…ahhhmmm fuck…hnnng mark me..AH fucK! DAIKI!!”

  
Kagami’s cock exploded again, cum shooting over the now ruined sheets, his body out of control with pleasure. Bring his head to the side more he let out a low whine. He needed to feel Aomine inside of him in all ways, his omega begging for it to feel completely mated to the alpha above him.

  
Aomine let out a snarl, his hand gripping Kagami’s hair, tilting his head more as his teeth became sharp in his mouth. Bringing his lips to the exposed skin, Aomine inhaled his mate’s scent, the strong aroma making his head dizzy. Thrusting his hips forward, he bit Kagami’s neck hard; the taste of blood flowing into his mouth drove him insane. Holding onto his mate’s neck, Aomine thrust erratically, losing his rhythm as he felt his knot forming. Eventually he could only rock against Kagami’s ass, but as the red head came once again, his hole clenched impossible tight around Aomine, the tightness forcing the alpha to cum. Grinding deep, he growled his release into Kagami’s neck, his teeth still marking the red head.

  
Kagami was drunk with pleasure as he felt Aomine release inside him, the heavy feeling of his cum pushed deep by Aomine’s knot made him sigh. The feeling of Aomine’s teeth still in his neck made him shiver. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but eventually he felt Aomine’s mouth release him, his tongue coming out to lap at the wound.

  
Aomine’s voice was rough and gravelly as he spoke, his chest heaving against Kagami’s back, “I’m..I bit you really hard..I’m sorry, Taiga.”

  
Kagami just smiled, “Mmm no, was amazing.”

  
Aomine smirked, still panting. It seemed Kagami was clear headed now and didn’t hate him. This was an extremely good sign for Aomine as he slowly slid out of the boy, his knot having receded. Kagami instantly fell to the bed under him, the red head breathing hard, his body bruised and well used. He could only hum in satisfaction as Aomine let his fingers trail gently over the mark on his neck. Aomine’s alpha was howling with satisfaction, the sight of his mark on Kagami’s neck making him feel impossibly complete.

  
“Are you still sure, Taiga?”

  
Kagami snorted, not bothering to open his eyes, “Yeah dumbass. Besides, it would be a little hard to change it now. Not that I want too.”

  
Grinning, Aomine stood, walking to the bathroom to clean himself up and grabbing a warm, wet washcloth for his mate. Leaning over the red head, he cleaned him up as best he could, turning him this way and that, amazed at how much Kagami had cum. As he was about to head for the kitchen to find food, Kagami gripped his wrist, a low, rough noise coming from him.

  
“Ahh…Daiki…again.”

  
Looking down at him, Aomine saw the pleasure spiking in Kagami. Throwing the cloth to the floor, Aomine spread Kagami’s legs, mounting him again as he ran his fingers over his slick hole, leaning down to kiss the boy’s lips, sliding his tongue deep into his hot mouth. Not breaking the kiss, Aomine thrust into the red head, loving the sound of satisfaction coming from Kagami’s throat as he filled him up. Leaning back he pressed his forehead to the red head’s, his voice rough as he thrust forward again.

  
“Anything for you, my mate, my Taiga.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have more shameless alpha/omega Aokaga smut. After this it won't be all kissing and smiles so get the smut while it's good! :D

Kagami woke slowly, his body sore and aching all over. Letting out a deep groan he rolled onto his back, his left side coming into contact with the large body next to him. It had been a week since Kagami had presented as an omega and gone into heat. One long week of doing nothing but eating and mating with Aomine. Looking over at his mate, the red head couldn’t help but grin. He had been worried at one point that after his heat passed he would regret all of it, as Aomine and he didn’t exactly get along 100% of the time. But as he looked at the sleeping male next to him, all he wanted to do was push into Aomine’s body, surrounding himself with the feel and scent of his mate.

Unfortunately, Kagami’s body had other issues, such as needing to be clean. Grimacing, the red head gingerly stood from the bed, his hips and back letting out sharp pains. Shuffling to the bathroom, he immediately turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. After giving his teeth a thorough brushing, Kagami stepped under the hot water, a loud gasp coming from him as the water pelted down on his sore muscles. Standing through the pain, the red head eventually relaxed, the water washing away a week’s worth of soreness. Grabbing a cloth and soap, the omega started washing his body, sliding the soapy material over his skin, gradually noticing the scratches and bite marks peppered here and there.

“How rude not to invite me.”

Jumping in surprise, the cloth falling to the floor with a loud squish noise, Kagami turning to the deep, rough voice. Aomine stood in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed, completely naked. His blue eyes were bright with desire as they traveled over Kagami’s body, his tongue running over his lips as he noticed the marks he had left on the golden skin of his mate. Kagami’s heart pounded as he watched the other male study him, his own red eyes lighting up as he watched Aomine’s cock get hard right before him. Pulling his eyes up, he met his mates, both of them grinning.

Kagami was the first to break the silence, his voice husky with lust, “Why don’t you join me, Daiki?”

Aomine stopped grinning and let out a deep growl, stalking forward to stand before the omega, a hand instantly going up to Kagami’s neck, his thumb tracing over the mating mark he had left.

“I love hearing you say my name, Taiga.”

Leaning into the hand, Kagami kissed and nipped at the long, dusky fingers, “Same,” leaning into the alpha’s neck, Kagami let his lips brush against Aomine’s ear, “Daiki.”

Letting out a loud groan, Aomine turned his head and captured his mate’s lips, loving the sound of the omega moaning as he did. Moving his hand up, he gripped the back of Kagami’s head, his hands threading through the wet red strands. As the warm water cascaded down on them, Kagami wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, crushing their bodies together, their kiss getting harder and deep. Thrusting his tongue deep into Aomine’s mouth, Kagami started rubbing their hips together, relishing in the way their skin felt sliding together. Aomine let out a deep growl in the back of his throat as he felt the omega rub and grind against him, his hands moving down Kagami’s wet back and gripping his ass tight. Sinking his teeth into the plump lower lip of the red head, Aomine pulled one of Kagami’s long legs up, hooking it around his hip, their hard cocks now perfectly aligned together.

As he felt the friction on his cock, Kagami tilted his head back, his mouth open as he moaned, “Daiki…ahhh Daiki please…inside now.”

Not needing to be told twice, Aomine reached under his mate with his free hand, aligning his slick cock with Kagami’s twitching hole. As he pushed into the omega slowly, the blue haired male pressed his face against Kagami’s exposed neck, sucking and licking over the mating mark.

“Ahhh yess…mmm Daiki more…”

Letting out a loud snarl, Aomine sank his teeth into the omega’s neck at the same time he snapped his hips up, burying his cock deep inside his mate. Strong fingers moved to grip his blue hair as he started to thrust, his cock sinking deeper and deeper inside Kagami. As he angled his hips just right, hitting the red head’s sweet spot, he felt Kagami’s other leg buckle. Reaching down quickly, Aomine gripped his mate’s leg, bringing them both up to wrap around his waist as he walked forward.

Kagami felt his back hit the cool tile, his body sinking down onto Aomine’s cock, his legs tightening around the narrow waist of his mate. Feeling the alpha suck harder on his neck, Kagami dug his sharp nails into the strong shoulder blades under his hands, his voice getting louder and louder, filling the tiny bathroom.

“Ahhh fuck Daiki! Hnnnnggg harder…ohhh right there…mmmyess fucKK!!”

Aomine released the red head’s neck, pulling his head back to watch the completely wrecked face of his mate as he shouted for more.

“Ohhh shit Taiga…your so fuckin tight…so hot…mmmm that’s it baby…tighten around me.”

As Kagami felt Aomine thrust harder, his hips moving faster, he reached down and wrapped a wet hand around his throbbing cock, pumping it quickly, so close to cumming. Aomine watched his mate grip himself, the image forcing a deep, continuous growl to come from his chest, his alpha roaring with pleasure at seeing Kagami on the brink of orgasm. Going harder, Aomine dug his nails into Kagami’s skin, his hips snapping up at an uneven pace, his balls tightening as he got so close to exploding, his knot already forming. He wanted to watch Kagami cum before he did.

“Ahh Taiga…are you gonna cum baby? You gonna explode your hot cum all over my chest? Cum for me Taiga. Mark me as yours.”

With the image of Aomine being marked and smelling like him, Kagami let out a loud roar and exploded, his cock shooting string after string of white cum all over Aomine and his chest, his ass clenched tight around Aomine’s knot. His nails dug into the alphas shoulders as his body shook with pleasure. Aomine couldn’t last any longer as he watched his mate cum all over him, his face contorted with pleasure. With one final thrust, he shot his load deep inside his mate, his knot and cock throbbing as his legs shook, threatening to buckle under the weight and pleasure. Pressing his forehead to Kagami’s chest, the blue haired male panted, coming down from his high, waiting for his knot to subside.

Kagami panted, his voice hoarse, “You know, I came in here to relax and get clean.”

Aomine chuckled, “You don’t feel relaxed Taiga?”

Looking down at the satisfied smirk on Aomine’s face, Kagami hit him on the head playfully, “Did you miss the ‘getting clean’ part?”

Aomine grinned wider, hefting the red head up into his arms and back away from the wall, “Ah I can do something about that then.”

Walking towards the bathtub, Aomine kicked the knob to the left, the hot water gushing out. Kagami gripped his mate tight, sure he was going to be dropped any second. He was a very large male, even as an omega, and not used to being carried around. As the water line got higher, Aomine stepped carefully into the tub.

“Daiki we have to wash off first dumbass!”

As the red head squirmed in his arms, Aomine smacked his ass hard, “Says who?”

At the feel of the smack on his ass, Kagami got very still, his fingers going into the blue hair of his mate, pulling on it to tilt Aomine’s head up, “Did you just smack my ass?”

“I believe I just spanked your ass.”

Kagami glared down at the alpha, “Put me down Daiki.”

“Why?”

Growling, Kagami’s teeth got sharp, “Because I’m going to beat your ass for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will move onto how Kagami and Aomine start clashing. Kagami may be an omega, but he certainly isn't the type of guy to follow his alpha mate around like a puppy, and Aomine is going to have to learn to deal with that. PLUS, what will the other members of the GoM think? Some of them maaaaaay not be happy. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE HONEYMOON IS OVER!!! No seriously, I told you all things were gonna clash and here they are. WARNING: there is mention of blood and violence in this chapter. Just a heads up. I will explain things a bit more at the end.

Aomine placed his mate on the ground, chuckling a bit, “You’re going to beat my ass? I don’t think so Taiga.”

Kagami stood toe to toe with his mate, his red eyes blazing with anger, “Let’s get some things straight here, Daiki. Yes, I’m your mate and you’re mine. Yes, I am an omega. But if you think for one second that changes anything between us then you’re in for one hell of an awakening.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, his teeth getting a bit sharper behind his lips. Alphas didn’t respond in kind to anyone challenging them, let alone an omega. If Aomine had fur, his hair would be straight up down his back, a low growl coming from his chest.

“Don’t say shit like that, Kagami. It isn’t funny. You just have to suck it up and deal with it. I’m the alpha and you’re the omega. Get used to it.”

Aomine wasn’t prepared for the fist that came flying towards the left side of his face, knocking him to the ground. As he looked up from the floor, his cheek throbbing, he saw Kagami standing, his body shaking and his fist clenched, his red eyes glaring down at him.

“Screw you, Aomine. Get the fuck out of my apartment.”

Standing up slowly, Aomine rubbed his cheek, his whole body conflicted. He was an alpha that had just been hit. He was obviously pissed off and ready to reciprocate, but it was his mate that had hit him. He didn’t want to hurt Kagami, his instincts telling him to protect the red head, not hit him. His voice was deep and rough as he looked at his mate, his face contorted in obvious anger.

“You’re pissing me off Kagami. Don’t push it.”

Kagami normally let things go, or rather he was quick to forgive people. But as he saw the unapologetic glare his mate was giving him, he refused to calm down. Aomine was wrong. Just because Kagami was an omega didn’t give him the right to treat him like a lesser being than him. Feeling his teeth lengthen in his mouth, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, he stepped closer to the alpha. His omega side was frantically trying to pull him back, but Kagami had always been hot headed.

“I said get the fuck out of my apartment, Aomine.”

Both of the males growled, the deep, harsh sound filling the room that was just previously filled with sounds of pleasure, the contrast not lost on them. Neither of them spoke, both staring the other down, their bodies poised to clash if either made a wrong move. Finally, Aomine snapped back, the need to protect and give his mate what he wanted overriding everything else.

Jerking his head to the side, Aomine walked away, stomping towards the door, “Fine. Whatever. Call me when you’re done being an asshole, Kagami.”

Opening and slamming the door, Aomine left, leaving Kagami to sag against the wall, his body stressed and pushed to its limits. It had been a long week, his emotions going from extremely happy to pissed off in such a short span. Plus the fact that he was an omega was taking a toll on his self-confidence. Kagami had been convinced he would present as an alpha.

Letting out a loud sigh, the red head rubbed his hands over his face, almost as if he could scrub away what had just happened. Walking towards the kitchen he decided eating something and then taking a bath would help get his mind straight. He needed to learn how to come to terms with himself before dealing with an overzealous alpha like Aomine.

* * *

 

A few days later, Aomine begrudgingly walked to the park to meet everyone for their weekly basketball game. He hadn’t wanted to come, still irritated with Kagami and their argument. If he was being honest, he was more irritated at being separated from his mate for so many days, but he wasn’t going to admit that to anyone. He may be in love with the red headed omega, but he had his pride as an alpha. Seeing Kagami and getting to play basketball with him was really the only reason he had pushed himself out of the house today, the heat baring down on his head and shoulders.

Turning the corner to the park, he entered, noticing everyone was already here before him, as usual. What he didn’t expect was for Kagami to show up at the exact same time, both of them coming to a stop, staring at each other. Aomine rubbed the back of his head, fighting the internal urge to wrap his arms around his mate, rubbing against him.

“Hey.”

Looking at Kagami with surprise, he noticed the red head wasn’t doing much better with holding himself back, his fist clenched at his sides. Even as they fought, their bodies were howling for them to touch in some way.

Aomine’s voice was soft, more than ever as he looked at Kagami, “Hey.”

As red eyes finally met blue, they both stared at each other, yearning filling their eyes. Aomine knew he needed to say something, to apologize. He was a colossal ass towards his mate, something that shouldn’t have surprised him by now.

“Hey, I’m really so-“

It was then that he realized the basketball from the rest of the group wasn’t bouncing. He felt the wind change before he heard the growl, the breeze sending both his and Kagami’s scents to the group. He heard footsteps and saw Kagami’s eyes shift to the right, surprise written on his face. Before he could turn his head to see who it was he was tackled to the ground.

* * *

 

Kagami didn’t know how to respond. He had never seen his friend so angry. Kuroko had presented as an alpha just a year before, surprising everyone. Kagami had learned to get used to it quickly though. AS quiet and unnoticeable as Kuroko was, Kagami knew that deep down inside he wasn’t someone to be taken lightly. He had known this ever since meeting the shorter male, his gut telling him not to push the male too far at any time. But as he saw his best friend launch himself at Aomine, he couldn’t help but stand there in shock.

When he heard another growl to his right, he didn’t have time to be surprised. He instantly reacted as he jumped in between his mate and the very angry purple giant that was racing towards him. When he felt the powerful hit to his midsection, Murasakibara taking him down to the ground, a loud shout came from his mouth, the feeling hitting him like a car.

* * *

 

Aomine was struggling with Kuroko on top of him, the light blue eyes full of anger and rage as his friend growled down at him. He knew he was much stronger than the smaller alpha, but with the surprise attack and the obvious rage Kuroko was full of, Aomine wasn’t entirely sure how much stronger at this point. His alpha was roaring for him to fight back, to push the male off and put him on the ground, but as Kuroko clawed at him quickly, his hits seeming to come out of nowhere, all he could do was put his arms over his face and try to get away from the male.

When he heard the second growl coming from his left somewhere, he cursed, not believing the reaction his friends were having. In the next second, a shout of obvious pain filled the air, the sound causing Aomine to freeze. Kuroko also froze, his head whipping to look behind him, his body simply sitting on Aomine’s now. He didn’t have time to move before Aomine roared, bucking him off and jumping to his feet. He wasn’t thinking at this point, Aomine’s instincts completely taking over, his eyes dark and teeth lengthened, his claws sharp as he sprinted towards the purple giant that was crouched over his mate.

He didn’t stop as he threw himself into Murasakibara, a snarl ripping from his throat as the two of them rolled, his claws digging into any part of the larger boy he could reach. The purple haired boy had hurt his mate. Full of rage, Aomine quickly moved out of reach of the larger alpha as he lunged towards him. Using his speed Aomine tackled the alpha to the ground, wrapping one arm around Murasakibara’s neck, the other digging his claw into his shoulder. He opened his mouth wide, a loud snarl leaving his throat as he snapped his head forward, sinking his teeth into the soft spot between the neck and shoulder, Murasakibara letting out a loud yell, his big hands scrambling back to pull Aomine off.

Wrapping his legs around the giant’s stomach, Aomine hung on, his teeth tearing at the purple haired male’s skin, blood filling his mouth. He couldn’t stop. All he could think of was the image of Murasakibara crouching over his mate and Kagami’s painful shout filling his ears. He didn’t hear any of the shouting around him, nor did he feel the numerous amounts of hands grabbing at his body and hair, trying to pull him off the other male. He tightened his hold, snapping his jaw shut more, the painful yelp from Murasakibara satisfied his alpha, the need to protect his mate overriding everything else.

All at once the hands stopped and everything got quiet except the roar in Aomine’s head. He felt a small, but strong hand slide up his back and into his hair, gripping it tightly, but still gently.

“Daiki, release now,” the commanding voice snapped through his rage filled haze.

* * *

 

Kagami was sitting on the ground, his stomach bruised from the tackle Murasakibara had given to him, which he knew now was meant for Aomine and not him, the purple giant instantly taking his weight off him when he realized who he had hit. He hadn’t been able to tell the purple haired male that it was ok as Aomine had appeared out of nowhere, taking the large male to the ground. Kagami had heard about the stories of alphas going into a rage to protect their mates, but he had never witnessed one. As he sat watching Aomine sink his teeth into Murasakibara he was dumbfounded, not being able to move. His omega was calm, almost as if this was normal, but he wasn’t, the sight before him scaring him. He had never seen Aomine like this, completely lost to rage as he attacked one of his friends. He watched the others yell and pull at the blue haired male but to no avail. It actually seemed to make it worse. He yelled at himself to move, to stand, to help Murasakibara and the others, but he was rooted to the spot, his red eyes wide.

As Akashi stepped forward, the only calm one in the scene, Kagami had never been more grateful for the smaller red head. He watched Akashi grip Aomine’s blue strands, the sight making Kagami unsettled, but as Akashi spoke, Aomine instantly released Murasakibara, his body unwinding from the large male and falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Aomine was panting and shaking, his mouth and chin covered in blood as he closed his eyes. He was obviously in pain, his sharp claws digging into the asphalt below him. Kagami didn’t wait any longer, his omega taking over his fear, his body rushing forward towards his mate, pushing through the other males.

 

* * *

 

Aomine’s body felt hot and tight. It was painful, the rage coursing through his veins. His alpha wasn’t happy, the need to avenge Kagami still present and would be until Murasakibara wasn’t moving or the rage lifted, something that took a long while on average. The only thing keeping him on the ground was Akashi standing over him.

No one had been surprised when Akashi had presented as an alpha, the red head presenting way before the rest of them. He hadn’t felt different to them until they had presented themselves, Aomine in particular. Aomine was a very strong alpha, on the same level as Murasakibara, maybe even slightly more as the lazy attitude of the purple giant sometimes overrode his instincts. As an alpha or omega, you could feel the energy and level of those around you, your inner beast testing them as soon as you met them. After Aomine had presented, he had gone to play his weekly game with his friends. He hadn’t been prepared for the unbearable strength that emitted from Akashi, the alpha’s level overwhelming to the blue haired male, almost to the point that Aomine had had to leave on their first meeting. Akashi was the only one that could have broken through to Aomine, and he was the only one capable of keeping him in check when he was in a rage, for that Aomine was thankful. He knew what he had done to Murasakibara, the guilt trying to seep into his bones, but the rage pushed it past quickly. As he started to shake with the effort to stay on the ground, the looming presence of Akashi over him, he suddenly felt two strong hands on his cheeks.

* * *

 

Kneeling in front of Aomine, Kagami cupped his face, bringing his mates face up, looking at the dark eyes, knowing he needed to help him. He moved as if he knew exactly what to do, his omega guiding him perfectly as he leaned into his mates neck and rubbed his face against it, letting out soft sighs against the hot skin.

“Daiki. Daiki it’s ok. Please calm down. Daiki.”

He chanted Aomine’s name over and over, rubbing his scent against the alphas, knowing this was the only thing that would clear the rage filled haze in Aomine’s mind quickly. As he felt Aomine stop shaking he let out a deep satisfied rumble, his body pushing the blue haired male back to his knees. Wrapping his arms around Aomine’s midsection, gripping his back, Kagami pressed to him tightly, their chests meeting, their skin touching in every place possible. Leaning up he kissed under the alpha’s jaw until it unclenched. As he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him close he nearly cried out with happiness, his eyes clenching shut as he buried his face into his mate’s neck.

In the next moment he felt Aomine let out a deep breath, his body untensing altogether, his head coming down to rest on top of Kagami’s, his voice soft and tired next to the red head’s ear.

“Taiga. My mate. Taiga.”

Grinning, Kagami let out a matching sigh, the two males holding each other close, their heartbeats thumping hard in their chests as they pressed impossibly close.

“Are you ok Taiga?”

Letting out a soft hum, Kagami leaned back and looked into the clear blue eyes now. Pressing his lips to his mates softly for a moment, he mumbled against them.

“I am now.”

 

* * *

Akashi watched the couple for a moment, making completely sure that Aomine was out of his rage before he turned to Kuroko and Murasakibara, both of them still breathing hard and tense. The wound on the purple male’s neck already healing. As he spoke, his voice was soft and calm, but laced with steel.

“Tetsuya, Atsushi, why don’t you explain to the rest of us what exactly you were planning to do to Daiki?”

The purple haired male looked down, trying to catch his breath, not wanting to face Akashi just yet, but the shorter blue haired alpha stood his ground, pulling a smile from the red head before him.

“He claimed Kagami kun.”

“Yes, it would seem so. Did you want to challenge Daiki for Taiga, Tetsuya?”

“No, not at all. He claimed him only a week ago and Kagami kun is already upset.”

Akashi nodded. He understood now. Kuroko was very protective of Kagami, more so than any other unattached alpha he had ever seen. It was almost amusing, seeing the short alpha trying to protect the larger omega, but Akashi didn’t laugh. He understood the urge to protect those he cared for. As he looked around at the males present he nodded again. Yes, as an unattached alpha, Akashi completely understood the blue haired males need to protect. He was the ultimate alpha of this pack, they were under his protection, and if a force from inside the pack or outside threatened or upset any of them, Akashi was not going to be happy.

“Atsushi?”

The purple haired male mumbled under his breath, “I liked Kaga chin.”

“You don’t like him anymore?”

Murasakibara let a deep rumble come from his chest as he stood, his face pouting as he eyed Daiki, “Not enough.”

Again, Akashi nodded. Now there was only one issue to deal with, one that he knew was going to be much more difficult than Kuroko or Murasakibara. As he looked at the couple on the ground he paused. He knew Aomine was an attached alpha now, making him much more dangerous than before, but Akashi considered Kagami to be part of his pack, and the simple fact was that Aomine obviously hadn’t treated him right. This needed to be dealt with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a couple things. In my mind I see Alphas and Omegas as half animal, half human without looking like an animal. Their teeth and claws get sharp, their eyes get dark, and they have much more strength and speed than a human. Most importantly, their instincts are constantly at war, their animal side and human side needing fulfillment. That's why Aomine reacted the way he did. He saw someone hurt his mate. His alpha instincts took over and it didn't matter that Murasakibara was his friend. He was a threat to his mate. DONT WORRY THOUGH! They can also heal much faster than a normal human, so besides being pouty and a bit sore, our sweet candy giant will be just fine.   
> Also I made it so Murasakibara had had a bit of a crush on Kagami. I always think they have a lot in common so I went with that. And yes, Kuroko is an alpha. This is for good reason. Besides, I never see Kuroko as being in need of protection. He always strikes me as someone, no matter if he is weaker, doing the protecting. AND YES, Akashi, my husband, is a BAMF and don't fuck with his pack. There we have it. Huzzah! Things will get better next chapter as Kagami and Aomine work through their relationship. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is a bit short, but I am already writing the next chapter, so it will be posted either later today or tomorrow. I am truly sorry for the long time between updating, I have just been a bit busy. I will make sure to be better though! Enjoy! Oh! And as always, my tumblr is aokagaisball-and-ballislife if you ever want to send me a message or something. I write small aokaga drabbles there as well. THANKS!

“Daiki.”

Aomine looked up at Akashi upon hearing his name, the word said more as a command rather than a question. He knew what Akashi was mad about. Of course he didn’t figure he could put it past the shorter male, but he was hoping he would have been able to properly explain why he had emotionally hurt his mate so much. But now, after the entire mess that was this situation, he let out a deep sigh, his body and brain not prepared for this conversation.

“I know Akashi. I know what you want to say. I fucked up with Kagami-"

He paused as Kagami stood, his big body in between him and Akashi.

“Akashi it wasn’t his fault. I understand your need to protect me, and I am thankful, but if I would ask, could we just leave this between Aomine and me? It was partly my fault and I don’t want to see any more problems today.”

Aomine tensed as his eyes moved from his mates body to Akashi’s face, prepared to defend Kagami if the shorter male had a problem with his request. He had never heard of anyone asking Akashi to leave a problem alone. His chest heated up with pride over his mate.

* * *

 

Akashi looked at the taller male before him. Kagami had his eyes turned down, his shoulders slumped a bit, his whole body screamed submissive to Akashi, but his voice was firm and strong, pulling a slight grin from the alpha.

“Alright Taiga, if that is your wish, then I will let it go this one time.”

He watched as the male let out a large whoosh of air, almost as if he had been holding it.

“But…” Akashi’s red eyes turned down towards Aomine’s, staring into the blue orbs, “If this happens again, to either of you, I will not be so forgiving. You are my responsibility and my pack. I won’t have you hurting each other needlessly.”

He watched as both of the males gave a nod, Kagami looking down at his mate with worry.

“Now take Daiki home Taiga. He will need to rest after that ordeal. Although, I suggest you speak about this to Tetsuya before leaving. Atsushi, let’s go look at your shoulder. Shintarou, do you mind?”

“No of course not. Let’s go Murasakibara. Stand up. No I will not help you. It is mostly healed, you can walk on your own.”

Akashi watched as the purple giant let out a whine for sweets, saying it would help his shoulder, and Midorima refuse him, pushing his glasses up. Smiling, he turned and walked away, making sure to speak up as the other two followed him.

“Oh, Ryouta, make sure Tetsuya gets home as well.”

The blonde perked up, “Yes of course! Leave it to me Akashicchi!”

* * *

 

Kagami watched as everyone moved, Murasakibara walking past him with Midorima only to pause for a moment. He felt Aomine get tense behind him, but he wasn’t bothered as the big male patted his shoulder.

“Sorry Kaga chin and Mine chin.”

Grinning, Kagami reached up and ruffled the long purple hair that was just within his reach, “Don’t worry about it. We will meet up tomorrow and get you some sweets as an apology, sound good?”

He watched as the male’s purple eyes lit up, “Yes. Tomorrow. Make sure to call Kaga chin.”

With that, the two of them walked away, Midorima still refusing to give the large alpha sweets to heal his shoulder. Kagami’s eyes landed on Kuroko next, the shorter blue haired male still angry, but calmed down considerably. It helped that Kise was standing next to him. Kise had yet to present, but they all knew that Kuroko was much more in control of his alpha urges when the blonde was around.

“Kuroko….”

“Don’t Kagami. This is my apology to give.”

The redhead watched as his mate stood, using his shoulder as support for a moment before walking forward to stand in front of the shorter alpha. They stood there for a few moments, staring at each other in silence, long enough that Kagami and Kise shared concerned glances, but then Aomine spoke.

“It’s my fault Tetsu. I’m sorry I treated Kagami like I did. I was going to apologize before you jumped me, but that doesn’t make it better. I don’t want you to hate me, but I’m not giving him up.”

Kuroko stared a bit longer at the taller male, before his face softened a bit, “That’s fine Aomine kun. I suspected you would end up Kagami kun’s mate, but don’t treat him like other omegas. He isn’t like that.”

Kagami watched his mate nod, the two alphas seeming to be back on common ground.

“Kurokocchi, we should go now and make sure you aren’t hurt.”

Kuroko looked at the blond and smiled, more than he ever did towards the other boys, “Alright Kise kun. Let’s go. Goodbye Kagami kun, Aomine kun.”

Kagami walked forward, stopping to stand next to his mate as they both watched the two males walk away. Kise let out a loud whine as he begged Kuroko for something, the alpha turning his head as they turned the corner.

“If Kise doesn’t present as an omega, I don’t know what Kuroko is going to do.”

“Yeah. They are practically mated already.”

Kagami nodded in agreement. Finally, he looked over at Aomine, noticing the faint scratches and rips on his clothing and skin. His eyes softened a bit, his hand reaching out to caress over a freshly healed scrape on Aomine’s arm.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

* * *

 

Aomine looked over at Kagami as he felt fingers softly caress his skin, the look on his mate’s face making his heart rate pick up again. He could only smile ruefully back at the redhead.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go back.”

Aomine looked back at the basketball court, “No one on one?”

He grinned at the glare he received, “Not after all of that baka. We gotta make sure you’re not seriously wounded.”

“You just want to get me naked again huh Kagami?”

He was prepared for the kick to his thigh, using the moment to reach forward and grab his mate’s shirt, pulling him forward to wrap an arm around his waist. Leaning forward, he kissed the one scratch that Kagami had suffered, the mark already healed over the redhead’s temple.

“I don’t want you to do that again.”

The redhead got silent as he rested his hands on Aomine’s shoulders. Aomine let his head fall onto the shoulder in front of him, rubbing his forehead over Kagami’s golden skin.

“I know you won’t listen to me, but it scared the fuck out of me.”

* * *

 

Kagami let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Aomine’s shoulders, feeling the alpha’s arms doing the same with his waist. He pressed his face into his mate’s neck, kissing it softly, before letting himself relax.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. But I couldn’t just let him attack you. I moved without thinking. Although I still would do it again if it meant helping you.”

He felt the male let out a breathy chuckle neck to his ear, “You realize omega’s don’t think like that right?”

Kagami grinned, “Yeah, but I’m not a typical omega. We already established that.”

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

Both of them were silent for a while, simply happy to hold each other. It wasn’t until Aomine rubbed his forehead against Kagami’s neck again that he heard the soft whisper.

“I’m sorry for being a dick, Taiga.”

He couldn’t help it. He leaned back and pressed a soft kiss to Aomine’s lips, “Me too.”

“Can I come back to your apartment now?”

Kagami laughed a bit and stepped back, his eyes teasing, “How else am I supposed to get you naked to see if you have any other wounds?”

The redhead watched as Aomine’s eyes darkened a bit, a soft growl coming from his chest, “You want me naked Taiga?”

Kagami had meant it as a joke, but as he watched his mate eye his body with lust, desire licked through his veins rapidly.

“Fuck yeah. Yeah I do.”

Aomine smirked at that, “Then what the fuck are we standing here for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is ALL ABOUT MAKEUP SEX, so be prepared for that. And yes, there will be a small chapter on Kuroko and Kise as well, as that is something that is happening. I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The makeup sex, as promised. NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!!!!!

Kagami didn’t have a chance to remove his shoes before he was being pushed up against the nearest wall. He could feel Aomine’s hard arousal against his ass already, the hard bulge grinding against his ass cheeks. Turning his head to the side he pressed his cheek to the cool surface, his eyes dark as he looked over his shoulder as he pushed his ass back more. He wanted his mate so badly, the need to have his smell all over him driving him wild.

“Hurry up Daiki.”

A responding growl filled the room as Aomine’s hands wrenched the redhead’s shorts and boxers down, just enough to reveal his round ass. Licking his lips, the alpha grabbed the right cheek, squeezing the firm flesh in his hands, grinning as he heard his mate moan softly.

“You want me that badly Taiga?”

Aomine wasn't prepared for Kagami to twist around, pushing himself up away from the wall and grab the back of his head, his fingers gripping his hair. The alpha’s eyes widened as they met dark red, Kagami’s eyes fierce as he stared back at him.

“I said, hurry up Daiki,” Kagami growled his words as he gripped the blue strands tighter.

Not one to disappoint his mate, Aomine bit into Kagami’s wrist gently, the action sure to leave a mark, their eye contact never breaking. As he sucked on the skin, leaving a large mark, he pushed his hips forward again, his shorts having been pushed down to his knees now. He watched as his mate felt his bare, slick cock rub against his ass, the feeling causing Kagami to release his hair and turn back to the wall, resting his forehead and hands against the surface.

Aomine grabbed the redhead’s hips, pulling them back towards him, grinning as Kagami spread his legs wider. He needed the omega so much and knowing he wasn’t the only one made his desire spike even more. Leaning forward, Aomine kissed and sucked on Kagami’s neck, right over his mating mark, the action causing the omega to jerk and tip his head to the side, a deep guttural moan leaving his chest. Aomine needed to hear more. With that thought he reached down and spread the redhead’s ass cheeks, his cock instantly slipping between them and rubbing over the slick hole that awaited him. The alpha’s forehead went to Kagami’s shoulder as he panted, one hand gripping his cock as he rubbed the head up and down the redhead’s slick crack.

Aomine moaned as he pressed the head against the tight hole, feeling it clench as he pushed against it, “Ah Taiga, relax.”

“Mmm fuck I am relaxed. Just get inside me.”

Kagami pressed his hips back more, practically begging for Aomine’s cock, needing to feel completely connected to his mate again. As he felt the head press slowly into his hole, he groaned, his head dropping. He loved the feel of Aomine inside of him. He loved it more than anything, but as the alpha inched slowly in, Kagami growled with impatience. He wanted all of Aomine, right now.

“Taiga don’t mov-FUCK!!”

The redhead cried out along with his mate as he slammed his hips back, forcing Aomine’s cock completely inside. He moaned and tipped his head back as he clenched hard around the hot flesh inside of him, reveling in the way Aomine gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. This is what he wanted: his mate taking him fully.

Looking over his shoulder, Kagami stared at the alpha with need, his voice rough, “Daiki move already. I need you.”

He thought he was prepared for the first thrust, but as Aomine pulled out to his tip and slammed back inside, he realized he would never be ready for the pleasure his mate gave him. The redhead clawed at the wall as the alpha behind him pounded into his ass, over and over, forcing his cock so deep inside that Kagami cried out every time he reentered. The redhead still needed more as he pushed his hips back to meet Aomine’s, the loud smacking of skin echoing in the apartment.

Aomine’s head fell back, his eyes squeezing shut as he snapped his hips forward, his cock being engulfed by his mate. The wet heat and friction were driving him wild, his hips getting faster and faster, the rhythm brutal. He would have been worried about Kagami but as he felt his mate push back against him, the redhead crying out with pleasure, he realized just how un-fragile the omega truly was. The feeling of a clawed hand digging into his hip brought his head down, eyes open. He nearly came at the sight of Kagami bent forward, his cheek against the wall, his face flushed as his mouth hung open.

“Daiki…ahhh more…d-deeper.”

The alpha’s cock twitched dangerously inside his mate, the feeling causing his rough pace to stutter as he reined back his impending orgasm. He needed Kagami to cum first; needed it like oxygen. Reaching down with his left hand, Aomine lifted the omega’s leg up, hooking his fingers just under the back of his knee. His other hand moved forward, wrapping his right arm around Kagami’s chest, pressing their bodies tightly together. His lips were right next to his mate’s ear, and as he whispered into it, he felt the redhead clench around him even tighter.

“Is this deep enough Taiga? Mmm you’re sucking my cock in so deep it’s driving me insane. Is this what you needed baby?”

Aomine thrust up into the redhead’s ass, knowing he had found his sweet spot as he felt Kagami arch against him, his mouth wide open as he cried out.

“Ahhh right there? Is that where it feels good Taiga? Mmmm you feel so fuckin good baby. Ohhh fuck…ahhh yeah let me hear you Taiga.”

Kagami’s brain shut off as he listened to Aomine whisper and moan in his ear as he thrust his cock directly up into his prostrate. The intense pleasure spiked hard every time the alpha snapped his hips up, his cock buried directly against his sweet spot. Moving his arm back, Kagami gripped Aomine’s hair, his head falling back onto his opposite shoulder, his neck openly offered to the alpha. His omega needed one more thing to cum, the redhead letting out a high pitch whine to get his mate’s attention.

The alpha instantly understood. Aomine let out a loud snarl as his hips pounded impossibly hard into Kagami, his teeth elongating in his mouth at the sight of his bared neck. As soon as the omega cried out, his orgasm barreling down on him, Aomine bit deep into his neck, directly over the mating mark. He moan long and deep as the redhead immediately came, his hole fluttering and squeezing his cock hard, his cum shooting out onto the wall.

“Ahhh Daiki…DAIKI!!!”

Aomine didn’t release him until he thrust a few more times, burying his cock deep inside the omega and exploding, his cum filling the redhead as his knot kept them connected. Only when his body stopped jerking with pleasure did he pull his head up, licking off the traces of saliva and blood from Kagami’s neck.

The redhead slumped against the wall as he felt his mate’s knot pulse inside of him, his ass feeling full. He felt strong arms wrap around him, his leg falling back to the ground as the alpha rubbed his face against the back of Kagami’s neck. Kagami grinned at the feeling. Moving one hand forward he linked his fingers with Aomine’s on his chest, loving the way the alpha rumbled with affection behind him.

“Are you ok Taiga?”

Kagami hummed as he looked over his shoulder, “Mmm yeah, definitely. You?”

Aomine chuckled as he kissed his mate’s temple, “Yeah. You’re amazing Taiga.”

The redhead just nodded with agreement as he settle back against his mate’s body. His legs were weak and his stomach was growling, but he closed his eyes and let out a deep, satisfied sigh. He felt, rather than heard, the growl of pride deep within Aomine’s chest as he pressed against his back. Kagami was almost asleep in the alpha’s arms before a thought struck him hard, his eyes snapping open.

“Daiki?”

“Hmm?”

“We haven’t said it yet.”

A long moment of silence filled the apartment as the two males stood together. Kagami wasn’t sure how to approach this situation. Was he supposed to say it? Was Aomine? Did it need to be said? They were mates now, but the redhead felt more for Aomine than just matching biology. Even though it was so soon, Kagami felt compelled to tell Aomine how he felt. He opened his mouth, but was cut off as Aomine softly kissed the side of his neck, his voice rough as he whispered.

“I love you Taiga.”

Kagami’s heart squeezed in his chest as the words whispered through his mind, a soothing peace taking over his body.

“I love you too Daiki.”

Aomine wrapped his arms tighter around the redhead as he grinned into his neck. He thought about saying something to lighten the mood, but as he felt Kagami turn his head and kiss his forehead, he opted to keep silent, the mood seeming perfect as it settled around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story. I know it is short, and slightly rushed, but I seem to suck at focusing on multiple stories at once. I am going to focus on my other fic for a while. I might do a sequel to this, who knows. :) Look for the next chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It is a bit longer than normal, sorry!

Kagami groaned as he rolled over, his body sore. Coach had been pushing them more than normal in practice and his legs were definitely feeling the change. As he felt a hard body next to his he felt a sleepy grin hit his lips. Turning onto his side he threw his arm and leg over his mate, burying his face into the dusky shoulder next to him. He did this every morning, not that he would ever tell Aomine that. Grinning he rubbed his head back and forth against the alpha’s skin, his hair going wild in the process. As an omega, Kagami loved Aomine’s scent. It was extremely strong and earthy, and the urge to have it spread all over his body was something he couldn’t pass up. Getting lost in the sensations and smells, Kagami rubbed harder until he heard a deep chuckle.

“You like how I smell that much hmm Taiga?”

The redhead froze as he peeked up over Aomine’s shoulder, only to find two sleep filled eyes staring over at him. A lazy smirk came to the alpha’s face as Kagami slowly pulled back, a frown on his lips.

“No. I was just trying to get you to move over, that’s all, aho.”

A deep hum came next to his ear, Aomine having leaned over closer to him, “But you do that every morning baby.”

The omega flushed red and jerked away at having been caught not just today, but every other day as well. Rolling over onto his side Kagami buried his face into his pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. Well there goes his morning pleasure. The redhead could feel movement behind him, and then a strong arm wrapped around his waist, a hot body pressed to the length of his, a deep voice against his neck.

“Why’d you stop?”

Kagami growled, “Cause it’s stupid and embarrassing.”

A small kiss was pressed to his neck as the alpha pushed closer to him, their legs tangling together, “But I like it when you do that. I get to smell like you all day.”

The redhead’s eyebrows went up with surprise, his head turning a bit as he looked at his mate, “You like smelling like me?”

Aomine nodded as he rubbed his own head against Kagami’s hair, letting out a rumble of satisfaction.

“You smell so good, like spices and sunshine.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but be internally pleased. Soon it wasn’t enough for Aomine to just rub their heads together as his hands started roaming. Moving up and down the omega’s bare torso, Aomine let his hand follow along Kagami’s sides, then up and over his chest, his thumbs flicking the redhead’s nipples lightly.

Gasping, Kagami arched into Aomine’s hand, “What are you doing Daiki?”

A deep, husky growl came next to his ear, “I told you Taiga. Your smell makes me crazy.”

As a dark hand slid down his abs to cup his hardening cock in his boxers, the omega tipped his head back and moaned, his neck bare for the alpha behind him.

“We have school soon.”

The redhead was immediately rolled onto his back, Aomine spreading his legs and pushing their hips together as he lowered himself onto his mate, his upper body resting on his forearms next to Kagami’s head. Leaning down he barely brushed his lips against the omegas, grinning as he felt the thighs around his hips tighten, and ankles locking over his ass.

“You want me to stop Taiga?”

Aomine rolled his hips as he spoke, his breath coming out hard over Kagami’s lips, their eyes locked. The redhead brought his hands up and gripped Aomine’s waist, his fingers digging in as he rolled his hips up to meet his mate’s.

“No, don’t stop Daiki.”

A deep rumble filled Aomine’s chest as he leaned down and captured his mate’s lips, the kiss slow and deep as they rubbed their hard cocks together. He ran his hands through the redhead’s hair, his head tilting as he kissed Kagami more, moving slowly. Most of the time the need to be inside Kagami was overwhelming, but now, early in the morning, Aomine enjoyed his mate’s body slowly. He wanted to draw every moan he could from Kagami before they were done.

As he finally pushed himself into the redhead, the tight, slick heat surrounding him, his heart stuttered at the perfectness. Looking down he drank in the sight of Kagami’s face, his ears filled with his moans and pleas. Aomine couldn’t stop himself as his voice whispered out.

“I love you Taiga. So damn much.”

Kagami looked up at his mate, the statement catching him off guard. Aomine normally didn’t say he loved him a lot, not for lack of feeling that way, but simply because he wasn’t overly emotional. But as the redhead looked at the alpha’s face, the dark eyes shining, he smiled softly.

“I love you too Daiki. More than anything.”

Aomine grinned, “Anything?”

Kagami pretended to think hard, a teasing smirk on his face, “Well…I mean I do love burgers, not gonna lie. That might be a tie.”

At that the alpha snapped his hips forward, hitting Kagami’s sweet spot hard, forcing him to cry out at the action. Aomine gave a toothy grin down to the redhead.

“A tie huh? Guess I’ll have to make sure I win then.”

With that, Aomine pulled his hips and thrust forward again, taking both of them deeper and deeper into overwhelming pleasure. By the time they were done, Kagami had breathlessly admitted Aomine had won the tie, which was met with a deep chuckle from the alpha.

“Of course I did. The only one who can beat me is..”

A kick to the face effectively stopped Aomine from finishing his sentence.

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Shut up aho, we gotta go to school.”

* * *

 

“Kagami kun, why were you late this morning?”

The redhead looked him, his best friend’s blue eyes meeting his with concern.

“Um I was just a little late getting out of bed Kuroko,” the redhead stuttered a bit, his cheeks red.

“Ah I see. Aomine kun then.”

Kagami groaned and put his head on his friend’s desk, “Yes Kuroko, though you don’t have to say it so bluntly.”

A small pat came to his head, “Don’t worry Kagami kun. It’s perfectly natural to be that way with your mate. I’m just glad Aomine kun is treating you correctly.”

Kagami smiled into the desk, his mind thinking of his mate, “Yeah. Everything’s fine Kuroko. Don’t worry.”

The blue haired male nodded, his eyes looking out the window. Both friends sat in silence, until Kagami picked up a scent that was out of place in his school. Picking his head up he looked around, confused.

“Kagami kun, is something wrong?”

“Oh. No, I just smell Kise. Did he come here earlier?”

Looking at his best friend, the redhead noticed that Kuroko froze for a second before shaking his head. “No I don’t think so.”

Cocking his head, Kagami leaned forward, locking eyes with the alpha before him, something he could only do as it was Kuroko. The omega took a large sniff of his best friend, the smell hitting him hard.

“Kuroko?”

“Yes Kagami kun?”

“Why do you smell like Kise?”

The alpha fidgeted in his chair a bit, his expressionless mask slipping a bit, “I don’t know Kagami kun.”

“Kuroko?”

The alpha nearly glared at his friend, “Yes Kagami kun?”

“Why do you smell like Kise who smells like an omega?”

With that, Kagami received a hard stab to his side, Kuroko standing and leaving as the bell rang out. Even as the pain emitted from his side, the redhead smiled. _Called it._

* * *

 

Walking out towards the front of the building, Kagami stretched his arms over his head. Practice had been cancelled. Apparently coach had gone into her first heat, and a certain captain had to go help her. Smiling at the idea of his friend’s all finding their mates, Kagami didn’t realize he had accidently run into another male until their shoulders collided. The other male fell back as Kagami stood there, confused on what had happened.

“Ah sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Here, let me help you.”

A snarl from the male on the ground made Kagami pull his offered hand away. The smell hit him just as the male stood. This was an alpha. The redhead nearly groaned with frustration. An alpha that was smaller than him. This wasn’t going to end well. Most alphas who came into contact with Kagami instantly disliked him. He was extremely big for his age and for his status; omegas usually were smaller than him by a lot. As the male stood he got into Kagami’s space.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

Kagami looked at the other two males behind the alpha, them being betas. Although they weren’t as threatening as an alpha, they obviously seemed to stand in a pack mentality, which could be bad for Kagami. Raising his hands, the omega tried to look as apologetic as possible.

“I said I was sorry. I really am. It was my fault.”

“Damn right it was your fault!”

The redhead watched as the alpha caught scent of him.

“You’re an omega?? No fuckin way.”

Kagami nodded as he stepped to the side, hoping to just walk away before this alpha did something stupid, “Yeah I am. Again, really sorry about knocking into you, but I gotta go now.”

As he made to walk forward, his arm was grabbed in a hard grip, the alpha grinning evilly at him.

“What’s your rush omega? I think you owe me an apology. Why don’t you get on your knees and start giving me one?”

Kagami let out a deep growl, something that surprised the alpha, “Let me say this once. You may be an alpha, but if you don’t get your hand off me you’re going to embarrass yourself. I apologized multiple times. Now let go.”

The alpha snarled as his claws dug into Kagami’s skin, “Fuck you omega. I said-“

The male didn’t get to finish as Kagami used his other hand to grab his throat and push him against the side of the building, the alpha’s feet a few inches off the ground. Leaning in, Kagami’s voice rumbled dangerously as he locked eyes with the alpha.

“I said to get your fuckin hand off me.”

The alpha’s eyes went wide as he struggled, but the simple fact was Kagami was stronger than him, even as an omega. What the redhead hadn’t thought through were the two betas behind him, who let out twin growls and moved closer. All at once though their path was stopped.

“I really wouldn’t do that if you want to walk away from this.”

Kagami smiled as he looked over his shoulder at his mate, Aomine easily making the betas back down.

“Hey Aomine.”

The alpha looked back at the redhead, a frown on his face, “Kagami what are you doing?”

Stepping away from the alpha and letting go, the redhead watched him fall to the ground, coughing.

“Sorry about that, but I did warn you. Next time please just let me pass.”

Turning away, Kagami walked towards Aomine, “I was just going to call you when I left school.”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed as the alpha let out a pitiful growl behind the redhead, “I came to meet you for one on one. You said your practice was cancelled.”

Kagami brightened at the idea of basketball, “Yeah definitely. Oh shit! I forgot my shoes at home though. Let me run and grab them. I’ll meet you at the regular court.”

Aomine nodded and watched his mate run off before turning to the alpha on the ground. Walking over he squatted down to stare at him in the eye, not surprised that the other male couldn’t hold his gaze for long.

“I’m going to give you a warning as Kagami would be upset if I did more than that. You ever touch my mate again and I will rip your fucking arm off. Got it?”

The alpha in front of him shakily nodded, his whole body shaking like a leaf.

“Good.”

Standing, Aomine walked towards the court to meet his mate, his body full of pride at the way Kagami had handled himself. He was certainly right when he had said he wasn’t like other omegas. Grinning the alpha turned a corner, walking faster to the court, impatient to see the redhead again. Of course he got there before Kagami, so he stood next to the hoop and waited, his mind filled with thoughts of the redhead.

“Aomine!”

His head snapped up as he heard his name, the image of Kagami running towards him with a smile on his face was something he would never forget. Overcome with the urge to hold the omega, Aomine sprinted forward and barreled into the redhead, both of them falling to the ground.

“Ahh fuck. What the hell Aomine?! Why did you-!!”

Kagami’s irritation was cut off as soft lips pressed to his, a warm body hovering around him. He instantly kissed the alpha back, his mind forgetting the anger at being tackled. When Aomine pulled back, Kagami looked up at him with confusion.

“I’m really glad you’re my mate Taiga.”

Kagami blushed, “What?”

Aomine shrugged, “Just thought I’d tell you.”

The redhead looked down for a moment before gripping Aomine’s shirt, pulling him back down to smash their lips together, the alpha moaning at the feeling. When they both couldn’t go without oxygen anymore, Kagami pulled back.

“I’m really glad your mine too Daiki.”

Both males grinned, as they simultaneously rubbed their foreheads together, their scents mixing, the smell an addiction they would never get over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little story of mine!!! I hope you enjoyed it and I am very thankful for all the comments! I may write a sequel to this someday, but as of right now I want to focus on my other fic for a bit. Again, as always, my tumblr is aokagaisball-and-ballislife. You can come talk to me about alpha/omega aokaga anytime, or just talk to me in general. THANK YOU AGAIN!!


End file.
